stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Renaissance (PBEM)
:You may also be looking for ''Star Trek: Renaissance, a fan fiction project.'' Star Trek: Renaissance was a play-by-email simulation, set in the 2455, five years after a galactic apocalypse killed billions and decimated civilization. The game focused on "The Chosen," beings from various times, abducted by the Preservers at the moment of their death, and cryogenically frozen until they were awakened after the disaster. Part of the Phoenix Fleet family of sims, Renaissance was discontinued in 2002. The Story :On August 29th, 2450 billions of lives came to an end... the victims of a galactic fire, destroying everyone and everything in its wake. It was the awakening of a new age unleashed upon the cosmos by a terrible darkness. For years before the Armageddon, the Federation was a monument of peace and happiness. As it spread across the galaxy, it brought with it promise of renewed hope through the exploration of new worlds and new civilizations. :''This unwavering hope for peace was the only thing they could cling to as their worlds crumbled all around them. Even as their wives and children hung grasping at their feet, burned and lifeless, they prayed for absolution... but it did not come. :''In one last desperate attempt a fleet of fortune, united in diversity like never before, created a tower of Babel that would either rise against the aggressors in victory or be torn to pieces. It failed... and in a matter of seconds, the greatest civilization in history fell. :''Soon after the fall of the Federation no one was safe, and one by one the great empires of the galaxy were obliterated... their fates signed, sealed, and delivered in the merest of moments. A once thriving universe full of diversity and peace soon became a graveyard of blackened bones, forgotten worlds, and broken dreams. :''Able to foresee the eventual destruction, a race of non-corporeal beings calling themselves The Preservers stepped up to see humanity through the darkest times. It was thought that they had long since evolved into a higher existence, but some of them stood behind... in the background... watching... waiting... and observing. They knew of the annihilative fate that lay ahead and formulated a plan. :''The Preservers chose people specifically for their talents, and enhanced them slightly, altering their genetic makeup to make them better than what they originally were. They saw within them the potential to rebuild a galaxy. At the moment of their deaths The Preservers whisked them away, saving their gifts for the right time... the time when they would be called upon to make their stand. Chosen from different centuries and drastically different times, this crew was the only hope for restoring the brilliance of the past. :''This is their story, the legacy of the new renaissance and the account of the war in heaven that was to change us all.... ::-- Szayeira, Keeper of the Records'' Notes *The website for Star Trek: Renaissance has long since disappeared from the internet. The section titled "The Story" is reprinted here in the interest of historical preservation. Renaissance